


Rejeki Anak Soleh

by umaronLi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaronLi/pseuds/umaronLi
Summary: Petualangan bang Gatot mencari pahala di bulan Ramadhan.





	Rejeki Anak Soleh

_Author's note : Be warned of **Humor!Receh** , butchering of molina's gender and species, also lameness in general._

 

"Ada anak bertanya pada bapaknya~ Buat apa berlapar-lapar puasa~" Gatotkaca bersenandung sambil hilir mudik dengan kain pel basah ditangannya. Sang hero kita sedang sibuk mengepel lantai masjid raya Land of Dawn. Ubin demi ubin dipelnya hingga bersih mengkilat. "Ada anak bertanya pada bapaknya~"

  
Pada bulan Ramadhan kali ini padepokan silat tempat Gatot berlatih membuat kebijakan untuk membuka hotline sukarelawan yang siap membantu para warga Land of Dawn dengan berbagai kesusahan sehari-hari mereka. Kata mahagurunya diadakannya hotline tersebut adalah sebagai cara untuk melatih kesabaran dan menjaga agar hati para pendekar di padepokan tidak diliputi rasa angkuh serta untuk menambah pahala di bulan Ramadhan.

  
Berdasarkan kebijakan tersebut selebaran berisikan nomor kontak para anggota padepokan telah disebarkan ke seantero Land of Dawn. Hari ini Gatot belum menerima satupun panggilan oleh karena itu dia berinisiatif menawarkan diri untuk mengepel masjid menggantikan marbot yang rematiknya sedang kambuh.

  
"Tadarus tarawih apalah gunanya~ Astaga!" Karena terlalu asik dengan pekerjaan mengepelnya Gatot tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis kecil yang sedang murung di dekat pilar masjid di depannya dan hampir saja melindasnya dengan kain pel. "Nana kau mengagetkanku!"

  
"Om Gatoooot!!!" Gadis berambut pink yang biasanya kelewat ceria itu terlihat berantakan, matanya sembab dan pipinya memerah karena menangis.

  
"Ada apa Nana?" Gatot merogoh kantong nya untuk mencari tissue tapi jari-jarinya hanya menemukan koin-koin receh bekas kembalian jajan takjil kemarin. Sementara itu air mata gadis kecil dihadapannya terus saja bercucuran serupa air mancur, apa daya, Gatot merelakan kain selendang pinggangnya untuk menyeka air mata gadis itu. "Sudah... Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo hapus air matamu dan ceritakan padaku ada apa."

  
Nana menerima kain yang disodorkan oleh Gatot dan menyeka wajahnya, mage mungil itu kemudian meniupkan hidungnya kuat-kuat ke kain selendang berwarna biru tersebut 'SROOOTT!'.

  
"Terima.. kasih." Nana menyodorkan kembali kain pinggang Gatot yang diterima pria kekar itu dengan capitan dua jari jempol dan telunjuknya, Gatot berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia mencuci pakaian, harap maklum bujangan, dan membatin mungkin memang sudah saatnya kain selendang pinggang itu dicuci.

  
"Ja..jadi... begini.." Sambil masih separuh sesenggukan Nana memulai ceritanya.

  
Ternyata sedari malam selesai tarawih kemarin makhluk magis sahabat gadis kecil itu, molina, menghilang. Nana sudah berusaha mencari makhluk itu kemana pun, bahkan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sahur untuk mengelilingi kota, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhasil menemukan kucing magis berwarna biru itu dimanapun.

  
"Tadi di pos ronda aku menemukan ini.." Nana menyodorkan secarik kertas selebaran fotokopi 'Gatot _hotline_ ' yang bergambar wajah Gatot dan _tagline_ 'Siap membantu anda, kapan saja, dimana saja.' Beserta nomor kontak Whatsappnya. "Om gatot mau kan membantuku?"

  
"Tentu saja! Kau datang meminta bantuan kepada orang yang tepat Nana!" Kata Gatot sambil menepuk dadanya. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

  
Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum. "Syukurlah! Ayo om Gatot! Molina mungkin saja sedang berada dalam bahaya!"

  
*

  
Benar kata Nana, menemukan sahabat kecil gadis itu amatlah susah. Mereka berdua sudah berjalan mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra-- ' _ **lho**_.' Tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan _clue_ keberadaan molina dimanapun.

  
Nana pun mulai kembali terlihat murung setelah tadi Gatot berhasil menghiburnya saat dia setuju untuk membantu gadis itu mencari sahabat kecilnya. "Om Gatot, Apa jangan-jangan molina dimakan om Roger untuk santapan sahur ya?!" Tiba-tiba Nana berujar panik.

  
Bulir keringat raksasa muncul dibelakang kepala gatot mendengar hipotesa Nana. "Kurasa tidak mungkin Na, tadi aku sahur on the road bersama Roger dan Alucard, kita semua makan nasi bungkus. Lauk nasi bungkus kita semua sama, ayam goreng bukan molina."

  
"Oh begitu. Syukurlah." Nana menghela nafas sebelum sekali lagi terlihat panik. "Ba.. Bagaimana kalau molina jadi kobran tabrak lari om Johnson? Atau... Atau jadi korban eksperimen laboratorium 1718? Diculik tante Alice untuk jadi tumbal raja _Abyssal_?! Bagaimana ini om Gatooot?!!!"

  
"Tenang dulu, Tenang dulu." Gatot berusaha menenangkan Nana yang mulai terlihat senewen. "Johnson kan anggota polisi mana mungkin dia menjadi pelaku tabrak lari dan tadi dalam perjalananku ke masjid aku melihat Alice sedang sibuk belanja diskon baju muslim sambil ngedumel tentang kerajaan _Abyssal_ yang berhenti beroperasi sementara selama bulan Ramadhan. Kalau masalah laboratorium 1718 mungkin kita harus bertanya--" kata-kata Gatot terpotong oleh eongan keras seekor kucing yang datang dari atas genting rumah tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Nana berdiri. ' **MRAAAOOWWWW**!'

  
Gatot dan Nana spontan mendongak untuk melihat ke arah suara eongan itu berasal. Gatot langsung mengenali kucing berwarna oranye yang mengeong keras itu sebagai si Tempura, kucing kesayangan Pak RT yang suka mampir ke padepokannya untuk minta makan. Bulu-bulu Tempura terlihat berdiri dan dia mendesis-desis marah ke arah makhluk berwarna biru di dekatnya.

  
"ITU MOLINA!"

  
Dengan sigap Gatot melompat ke atap rumah menggunakan _ultimate_ -nya. Cukup lama dia harus berlari-lari di atas genting untuk mengejar kedua kucing itu sampai akhirnya dia berhasil meraih badan bundar si molina.

  
Ternyata menghilangnya molina bertepatan dengan musim kawin para kucing, molina Nana yang ternyata adalah seekor jantan lupa pulang karena sibuk mengejar-ngejar Tempura yang merupakan seekor betina. Dasar kucing.

  
"Terima kasih banyak Om Gatot!" Nana nyengir saat Gatot mengembalikan mahluk berbulu biru itu kepelukannya. "Sama-sama, kalau molina hilang lagi kau bisa cek ke sekitar rumah Pak RT, mungkin saja dia kembalii mengejar-ngejar si Tempura."

  
"Sip! Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya om Gatot. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Nana melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi.

  
*

  
Selesai membantu Nana dengan permasalahannya, _handphone_ Gatot berdering. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong dan melihat _video call_ dari nomor tidak dikenal. "Halo?" Saat panggilan video tersambung muncul wajah Hanabi yang di layar _handphone_ Gatot. Shinobi itu terlihat sedang bingung.

  
"Halo Gatot, aku menemukan selebaran hotline mu di kasir pusat perbelanjaan."

  
"Oh, iya mbak Hanabi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

  
"Iya jadi begini, aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentang menu untuk buka puasa. Jadi kemarin malam aku lihat ada diskon untuk daging wagyu segar di pusat perbelanjaan ABC. Jadi aku memutuskan akan masak gyūdon untuk buka puasa hari ini. Oh iya omong-omong kamu tahu? Di pusat perbelanjaan tadi itu ternyata bukan cuma bahan-bahan makanan yang sedang diskon tapi juga baju dan _make up_. Jadi sebelum aku membeli daging tadi aku mampir ke butik C***** K**** dan aku dapat _dress_ cantik ini, diskon 70% OEMJIIII!! Aku sungguh beruntung! Soalnya tinggal satu dan _size_ nya pas bangeet!" Hanabi melambaikan _dress_ merah yang dibelinya ke kamera dengan penuh semangat, Gatot hanya bisa mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada celama _jeans_ yang super keren juga tapi aku melihat konter _make up_ M** juga sedang diskon up to 60%! Apa kau bisa percaya? Jadi tentu saja aku mampir dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapat disana??"

  
Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

  
Setelah pembicaraan panjang lebar mengenai benda-benda diskon yang berhasil di dapatkannya hari ini akhirnya pembicaraan mereka kembali ke topik inti. "Pokoknya sepatu _heels_ yang aku beli itu super kece! Oh iya, aku kan meneleponmu karena mau minta saran tentang menu berbuka ya. Iya jadi sepulang nya aku dari berbelanja aku lewat warung soto betawi terus aku ngiler. Tapi kan jajan itu tidak sehat jadi aku pikir aku mau masak sendiri soto betawinya. Jadi menurutmu wagyu yang sudah aku beli sebaiknya dibuat menjadi gyūdon atau soto betawi?"

  
"Mbak Hanabi punya bahan-bahan untuk masak soto betawi selain daging nya?"

  
"Tidak."

  
"Mbak Hanabi bisa masak soto-nya kalau seandainya bahan-bahannya ada?"

  
"Tidak."

  
**Krik.. Krik.. Krik..**

  
Hanabi menghela napas. "Nampaknya memang lebih baik aku masak gyūdon saja hari ini. Terima kasih ya Gatot sarannya. aku mau telepon Kagura dulu untuk pamer barang-barang belanjaan ku. Daah~!"

  
Selepas sambungan telepon mati Gatot berpikir apa kontribusinya dalam pembicaraan panjang lebar barusan. Tapi yasudahlah, yang jelas dia mendapat wawasan baru dari perbincangannya dengan Hanabi. Gatot baru mengetahui betapa kerasnya dunia perdiskonan di kalangan para wanita, seperti perebutan _buff turtle_ antar _hero carry_.

  
*

  
Sepanjang hari hingga menjelang maghrib waktu berbuka hidup Gatot dipenuhi dengan panggilan _hotline_. Ada Johnson yang minta bantuan mencari alamat karena selama bulan puasa dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai ojek daring. Kemudian ada Zilong yang minta bantuan mencari kelinci peliharaan adiknya yang tidak sengaja terlepas di peternakan sate kelinci saat hendak dibawa ZIlong ke salon hewan peliharaan. Ada Lancelot yang minta saran warna sarung yang matching dengan warna matanya, Claude yang butuh tempat curhat masalah percintaan dan masih banyak lagi yang Gatot tidak bisa ingat satu persatu.

  
Gatot berjalan gontai menuju pos ronda tempat dia suka nongkrong sembari menunggu bedug maghrib. Otot kawat nya pegal dan tulang besinya linu karena hampir seharian penuh sibuk. Dia merebahkan diri di bale-bale pos ronda, membiarkan kakinya tergantung sambil bengong memandangi beberapa cicak yang menempel di langit-langit pos. 

Mencari pahala itu berat _guys_.

  
Detik-detik waktu terasa amat lambat padahal matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. "Em~ Permisi." Terdengar suara feminim menyapa. Gatot yang sedang lemas menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan langsung bangkit berdiri dalam sekejap. "Halo neng Kadita. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" walau badannya terasa mau rontok penampilan di depan gebetan harus tetap prima. Gatot memastikan caping basunanda nya tidak miring akibat bergoler-goleran barusan sebelum tersenyum tampan, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia cuma nyengir ala bucin, ke arah gadis cantik berambut hitam dihadapannya.

  
"Seharian tadi Kadita lihat bang Gatot sibuk wara-wiri membantu warga _Land of Dawn_. Ini tidak banyak sih, tapi Kadita masak kolak ubi dan membuat es buah untuk berbuka, biar segar."

  
Karena terpaku melihat wajah Kadita, Gatot sampai tidak sadar bahwa gadis berkulit putih itu datang dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk kolak dan segelas es buah dingin. 'Lihat wajah eneng aja bang Gatot udah seger' batin Gatot, yang kemudian disambut suara mahaguru dalam kepalanya 'Hush! belum mukhrim'.

'Ampun guru,'

  
"Saya jadi ngerepotin neng Kadita nih." Ujar Gatot sambil menerima nampan yang disodorkan Kadita.

  
"Tidak apa-apa kok bang. Terus kalau boleh Kadita mau minta tolong sama bang Gatot."

  
"Oh boleh, tentu saja boleh. Mau minta tolong apa?"

  
"Kadita boleh minta dijemput untuk tarawih bareng nanti malam bang?"

  
Sambil berusaha menahan cengengesan girangnya Gatot menjawab dengan _cool_. "Boleh, nanti malam bang Gatot jemput ya."

 

**YESSSS!**

 

Rezeki anak soleh.  
  



End file.
